Cuando no te veo
by Homuakuma
Summary: ¿En quién podrías confiar cuando te falta uno de tus sentidos?


Cero

Los sonidos del sitio se alejaban a un espacio que dirigía a negro, sentía un peso en todos los segmentos que representaba su cuerpo, cada esfuerzo era inútil por hacer algún movimiento coherente en un día, en el que la brisa entraba fría por la ventana.

-No te muevas, te puedes lastimar-Su piel se paralizo cuando una mano trato de empujarla de vuelta a su lugar. Su cuerpo terco, trato otra vez de levantarse de su sitio, todas las secciones de su torso, brazos y piernas se encontraban adoloridos, la confusión abordándola en todo sus sentidos -Homura-La voz de Madoka se coló por sus orejas sonando bastante seria, deteniéndola de golpe en sus movimientos inquietos.

-¿Madoka?-Su voz sonó irreconocible al decir su nombre, como si no le perteneciera a sí misma.

-Relájate, te acaban de operar, _confía en mí_ -Sus manos volvieron a empujarla hacia atrás hasta que su espalda volvió a caer sobre el colchón de lo que parecía una cama.

-No veo nada

-Tienes la cabeza vendada, sufriste un golpe muy fuerte.

-¿En dónde estoy?-La inquietud tomaba posesión de ella misma por la confusión que la invadía.

-Es un hospital

De repente cuando escucho la respuesta, le pareció que debió ser obvia, recordaba haber despertado en esa cama quizás más veces que en la de su departamento, la textura era inconfundible. El olor a medicamento le entro a los pulmones de repente y el sonido de las enfermeras a la distancia le hizo obvio que no podía haber alguna mentira en eso.

\- ¿Y las demás?

-Están bien Homura-chan…realmente la vencimos.

No hacía falta decir a quien se refería su amiga.

Su propia mano viajo inmediatamente hacia su rostro intentando quitarse la venda que estaba apegada a su cabeza, solo antes de que la mano de Madoka la detuviera y la sostuviera con firmeza.

-Necesitas dejar de intentar hacer eso…tu magia también se encuentra al límite Homura-chan. Sayaka-chan intento usar sus poderes para curarte, pero agoto también muchas de sus fuerzas en la batalla. Mami y Kyoko están buscando semillas del sufrimiento para estabilizarlas a ambas. Por una vez, por favor…trata de no hacer nada. -Los labios de Madoka se posaron sobre el dorso de su mano, sus mejillas adquirieron un color intenso con dicho contacto, aparentemente su cabeza no estaba completamente cubierta, porque la risa de Madoka se escuchó como una campana en navidad ante su reacción, debilitando todas sus defensas.

Su rostro caliente había hablado por ella.

-¿C-Cómo llegue aquí?-Se sentía parecido a una niña indefensa

-Un pedazo de escombro cayó sobre tu cabeza poco tiempo antes de que Mami le diera el tiro final a Warpurguis.

-¿Todos están bien? ¿Tu estas bien?-Se sintió abrumada por ser la única que reaccionaba de esa manera.

-…-El silencio duro más tiempo del que le pareció natural.

-¿Madoka?-Sus manos se movieron buscando encontrar su rostro, lo encontró mientras un sonido agudo le desarmaba su propia compostura y unas gotas se deslizaban sobre sus dedos.

-Mamá…está en un estado delicado, parece que después de un rato que le dije que no me buscara si salió afuera.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación

-Es cuestión de tiempo, estará bien con el debido cuidado.

-…lo siento.

El suave choque sobre su frente la paralizo solo unos momentos intentando procesar que acababan de darle un beso sobre la cabeza.

-Está bien, no es tu culpa como para que te disculpes. Tu estas despierta y entre todos parecía que nunca ibas a estar bien, me da un gran alivio, aunque estarás algunos días en cama.

-¿Días? ¿Cuántos?

-Descansa más Homura-chan-Le dijo antes de escuchar cómo se alejaban sus pasos sin obtener una respuesta.

Cada una de las veces en las que Madoka visitaba su cuarto, le hacía recordar ligeramente las ocasiones en las que ella se había encargado de cuidarla en líneas pasadas.

A pesar de no poder tener una apreciable visión del lugar, siempre la seguía un sinnúmero de recuerdos, era nostálgico. La medicina para los dolores que le habían recetado hacían su efecto, a veces agotando por completo su cuerpo, dejándola dormida sin tener voluntad para mantenerse de pie. Todos los días Madoka la visitaba con un par de flores que aliviaban al menos el olor a remedio que se expandía en el aire a pesar de venir armada con pastillas, alejando la ansiedad que le provocaba estar en ese cuarto por algunos momentos. Madoka expandía una calidez que sobrepasaba los límites, que le recordaban lo única que era, contagiando una sutil calma que solo su presencia traía.

Apareciendo para moverla solo con sus inexplicables explosiones de alegría, de abrazos que en ocasiones accidentalmente le tocaban en puntos adoloridos que hacían que se disculpara con ella, cuando no era gran cosa enserio, dado que su calor en medio de sus abrazos era una mínima causa de dolor como lo eran los momentos en los que se alejaba de sus brazos.

Relatos sobre lo que le paso en el día, algunos besos en el rostro que tardaba en asimilar que sucedían, todo era un conjunto de grandes maravillas que la desconcertaban pues no estaba acostumbrada a vivir sin sus ojos, sin sus sentidos alertas.

Pero alguna de las tardes en las que Madoka pensaba que ella dormía….eran sus sollozos los que no la dejaban descansar el resto de la noche.

Gotas que caían junto a su cama y junto a su rostro.

La situación no hacía más que desconcertarla. Todos los días aparecía Madoka con la misma energía positiva al día siguiente, haciendo que se preguntaba porque le ocultaría semejante dolor que solo expresaba cuando creía que no era consiente.

-¡Homura-chan!-Decía con emoción en la misma rutina.

Día con día le platicaba mejoras del estado de su familia. Por lo cual el estado de Junko, el cual había pensado en un instante que podría haber representado un motivo de angustia ya no representaba algo que debería tener a Madoka preocupada.

Fue con el tiempo, después de pasar por esa incomodidad de recibir sus lágrimas ocultas y silenciosas que las preguntas no paraban de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

-Madoka-La duda la carcomía de tanto a tanto

-¿Hmmm?-Podía percibir curiosidad cuando le respondía.

-¿Todo ha estado bien?-No encontraba nunca las palabras para abordar el tema.

-Claro que sí Homura-chan.

- _"Entonces ¿Qué tienes?"-_ La pregunta se le atoraba en la garganta.

-Tu confía-Le repetía.

Fue antes de darse cuenta de que los días que le había dicho Madoka que pasaría en esa cama que se volvieron semanas, cuando no tardó en darse cuenta de que era su propio estado el que no mejoraba, cayendo momentáneamente en entender la causa de lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué te han dicho las enfermeras?-Le preguntaba a Madoka, solo esperando la misma respuesta.

-Que tienes que reposar más. Descansar más Homura-chan.

Ser la causa del dolor de quien amas no era para Homura placentero.

Era algo que invadía todos sus huesos, que se metía como un virus, que la enfermaba más día a día.

Las visitas se hacían cada vez más seguido por su grupo de amigas, y las semillas del sufrimiento no tardaba en consumirlas en segundos sin mucha mejora, como si su propia alma fuera la de un vampiro que absorbía restos de bruja. Nadie preguntaba nunca sobre cómo estaba o como se sentía, aparentemente todos enterados de lo que sucedería.

¿Acaso estaba muriendo?

¿Era eso lo que nadie le estaba diciendo?

Kyoko, Sayaka, Mami y Madoka se sentaban a platicar solo a veces riendo de las anécdotas que les sucedían en el día a día.

 _Confía._

Le decían.

Ella carecía de cualquier vista, cualquier mirada preocupada se escapaba entre sus temores, las revelaciones que necesitaba tomando control de su espacio al carecer de pistas.

Con el tiempo, incluso la familia de Madoka la visito en el hospital, trayéndole cosas, flores, globos, cosas que carecían de sentido. Se preguntó por algunos instantes si un día traerían una corona funeraria a su recinto.

-No te muevas-Decía la enfermera antes de ponerle una inyección fuerte.

-Señorita…

-¿Qué sucede Akemi-san?-Preguntaba con esa amabilidad característica.

-¿Por qué nadie me dice que sucede conmigo?-Su enfermera se aclaró la voz un segundo, Homura noto que procesaba más de la cuenta su respuesta.

-Porque usted no debería preocuparse, se pondrá bien antes de lo que piensa.

-Me estoy recuperando _después_ de lo que pensé que lo haría…

-Sea positiva.

Los pasos le indicaron que había sido dejada en soledad de nuevo. Una sensación de hospitalismo adhiriéndose en un recuerdo, cuando sus padres salían de su cuarto y la dejaban el resto del día con el corazón hecho pedazos esperando una cura a su enfermedad. Un grupo de niños jugaban afuera de su ventana en aquellos días y ella solo quería salir un momento a conocer algo fuera de las paredes blancas en las que vivía.

Pero en este caso, los dos meses que paso allí, se habían vuelto ya una cortina negra peor que la costumbre que le traía ese cuarto en el que muchas veces había despertado.

Días en los que abría los ojos encontrándose con negro una y otra vez, Madoka cada día lloraba menos, casi como habían comenzado a disminuir la frecuencia de sus visitas con un día entre una y otra.

Se preguntó por algunos instantes si ya se habría dado por vencida, cosa que, aunque no concordaba con el perfil de Madoka, le parecían lógicas con la posibilidad de que lo que sea que le sucedía había comenzado a ser destructivo.

Hubo una vez que tardo tres días en visitarla.

Que solo paso con pasos firmes sin saludarla.

Madoka acomodaba las flores recientes en un florero, el olor a lavanda y petunias invadiendo sus sentidos. Madoka sin embargo a pesar de no verla en persona le había enviado flores todos los días, como se hace con quien se quiere en la conquista, o quien está a punto de irse.

Madoka poso una de sus manos en su espalda para levantarla y acomodarla en una posición sentada.

-Madoka…

-¿Qué pasa Homura-chan?-Su voz se escuchaba más tranquila ese día.

-El otro día…me pareció escuchar que llorabas.-Era la primera vez que la enfrentaba con una realidad que desde hace meses la abrumaba.

-Ahhh si…-Sintió como le tomaba una mano-Lamento que tuvieras que escuchar eso.

-Madoka-Sintio su propia mano ponerse tensa.

-¿Dime?-Pregunto omitiendo algo que parecía ser serio.

-¿Me podrías decir que pasa? ¿Podrías confiar en mí?

-Ummm…-La incertidumbre se escuchaba en cada gesto-Fue más tiempo del que pensaba el que pasaría para que te recuperaras. Estuve algo preocupada de tener que posponer los planes que quería contigo una vez y te curaras, sumado a la preocupación de la posibilidad de que no llegaras a hacerlo...

-Mado…-Sus manos se posaron sobre su rostro, manos suaves acariciando sus mejillas, desatando las vendas.

-Pero…he escuchado que te llenaras de más buenas noticias-El tono con el que lo dijo, hizo que a Homura se le sacudiera el alma, confiando por primera vez desde que despertó en lo que sus orejas oían-He querido decirte muchas cosas desde el primer día que despertaste, he querido pasar un tiempo solo contigo en alguna parte, más no sé qué reacción tendrías si te lo pidiera.

-No sé a qué te refieres con esa propuesta…

-Ummm…¿Te lo tengo que explicar…Homura-chan…?-Decía antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla mientras retiraba la última venda que cubría solo sus ojos, los cuales se sintieron irritados ante la luz al intentar abrirlos, era muy resplandeciente.

-¿Qué quieres decir…?

Sus ojos tardaron en enfocarse una vez abiertos, las figuras abstractas tomando la forma de alguien que conocía de mucho tiempo.

Y la visión que Homura tuvo en ese instante de la persona que se encontraba frente a ella, rodeada de todas las flores que adornaban el suelo, la mesa y las paredes, le dejaron claro que Madoka había sido quien había llevado la lucha de confiar por ella en que un día se recuperaría.

Su pecho se llenó de un calor que subió hacia sus mejillas y la visión le dejo tan atónita que le dijo algo que solo le decían esos ojos rojizos, esa sonrisa que no había reflexionado cuanto echaba de menos.

Y le pareció de lo más obvio lo que le pedía por una vez en su vida y de lo más evidente que Madoka era irremediablemente y sin duda alguna…

 _Su mejor medicina._

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a los que se han pasado a leerme recientemente. Esta historia fue otro de los retos/patadas para que sea productiva de WrittingontheWalls con las palabras Medicamento, gotas y confianza.**

 **RatchetPower-chan: Gracias por pasarte a leer todas las historias que tengo publicadas, por el momento no me planteo hacer historias largas debido a proyectos y en general falta de entrenamiento. Es un placer que te guste mi forma de redactar.**

 **Guest: Gracias por su review señor anonimo, me es grato que la historia ayude a que se empatize con los sentimientos de los personajes, mis mejores deseos.**

 **aledoumerc:Gracias por pasarte a leer todas las historias que tengo publicadas, por el momento no me planteo hacer historias largas debido a proyectos y en general falta de entrenamiento. Es un placer que te guste mi forma de redactar.**

 **laryssa1234: No, no pensaba continuarlo, una disculpa, espero seguir trayendo contenido sin embargo.**

 **WrittingontheWalls: No hace falta más que agradecerte por las patadas, las críticas en historias pasadas y por la persona tan importante que eres en general, mi admiración por usted toma muy en cuenta su opinion, gracias por todo lo que representa su presencia en general, me viene excelentemente bien.**


End file.
